


The Moon Rises - A Thranduil/OC Story

by nikkori_writing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Gandalf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Thranduil, Caring Thranduil, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkori_writing/pseuds/nikkori_writing
Summary: Luna, a skin-changer, after being separated from her kin and enslaved by the Orks, was found by Beorn who lived between the Misty Mountains and Mirkwood. Taking care of her and showing her the ways he was thought long before she arrived at his porch door.After the word about a skin-changer that can turn into multiple creatures, having regeneration and also immortality at adulthood, she has met plenty of kind, caring men, wizards, dwarves, elves, and Hobbits....Story Also available in Wattpad
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available in my Wattpad, username; Nikoru745
> 
> Sorry for any wrong grammar or spelling in advance ¿owo

The skies are blue, the wind began to feel cold. The moon had slept and the sun began to rise. Dawn was on its way. And the young skin-changer was not in good shape.

She walked and walked and walked with all her might, looking for shelter to sleep in and to hide from the Orc pack that is currently chasing her from behind.

And speaking of the Orcs behind her, she slowly heard running footsteps, the leaves shake as if someone were to jump unto the branches of these trees. It came from in front of her, vanishing from behind.

The skin-changer hears the growls and shouts of this Orcs and the movement of blades and arrows in the air. And the moment she looked behind her, the little one tripped, and when she did, a giant creature jumps over her and moves towards the direction of the Orcs.

He took three at once and looked at the little one with something inside his eyes she can not point out. His nose flares and he prepares himself to run towards her. The little one stood up and ran as soon as the large bear took his first steps into running after her.

She ran and ran until she saw the light she's been looking for. Her breath became unstable. And as she made a distance with the creature, she balanced herself as she held onto a tree. And at the distance, the sun shines upon a cottage. It didn't matter how big it didn't matter how small, as long as it could hide her from her demise.

The growls from the Orcs and their wargs came back from behind and she starts run once again, towards the cottage.

She ran until she reached the stone steps towards the tiny porch door. However, she stumbles upon a rock and falls flat onto the stone walkway, resulting in hitting her on the head and falling unconscious.

Before her sense went into a black, the little one saw the creature edged himself towards her, and then, there, all went into a blur.

* * *

The surface felt soft, the place smelt of grass. The air was thin and in its mid temperature.

The young one opened her eyes looked around the room. From the ceiling to the floor, everything was wood. The bed was ten times larger than her size, and it made her tear for how she has never slept in a bed for how long she remembers.

In attempting to sit up, she felt all her wounds ache. Looking at herself, all her wounds we're patched and treated. She touches the cloth that covers her wounds, admiring the treatment.

"What are you, little one?"

She looked up to see a tall man, holding a tray of food. His eyes were the same as the massive bear-like creature she saw maybe an hour ago.

His hair was dark brown with a few gold strands. His eyebrows we're long and spiky and also with few gold strands. His skin a bit tan and wears a born worn-out fabric.

Luna looked down, her hands trembling, averting her eyes from the man.

The man sighs and settles the tray on the nightstand, sitting on the bed. He looks over to her "Do you have a name little one?" He asks, searching her eyes.

The young skin-changer mumbles something inaudible. He asks her again.

"...Luna"

"Luna..." He repeats.

The tall man looked at Luna. She had long, layered black hair with a strand of white on the left side of her head, and her eyes were the color of that part of the ocean where light could no longer reach it.

Her skin was almond as if it hasn't been affected by her times under the heat of the sun. Yet it has been marked with terrible scratches and whiplashes, also having a cut on her right eye and on the left side of her face. Letting Middle Earth know who and what did all these terrible things to her.

However, since she's still in her youth, she is unable to attain the ability to regenerate and immortality until she has matured. And when she does, those wounds would still remain.

He moves his thoughts aside and proceeded, "I am Beorn, and this is my home..." He says waving his hands to the room "What was your business with the Orcs of the misty mountains?"

She looks around her and finally settles her gaze on his. She opens her mouth to speak "Th... They found me in the forest... I was lost and I have been separated from my family" she pauses as she took a breath, all her memories coming back.

> _It was cold and dark. The only light that was visible was the one from the moon itself. Yet she walked, hoping to encounter one of her kin, wandering the forest in search of food._
> 
> _The others thought of her as a brave skin-changer. However, she didn't think she is that brave. If she was she wouldn't be weeping in the middle of the woodlands for her parents._
> 
> _The leaves move behind her._

A long silence was formed in the room, but it was soothing. The only sound heard was the wind from outside, birds chirping, and her breathing.

"Take your time, little one" the man sat and waited.

Luna took a sigh "And... When they found me, they knew... I was next in line as a ruler, and they knew my scent. They were familiar with my kin. My family was the last of it's kind. They used me as bait. If they didn't give themselves up to them, and stay a warg under their control, they'd kill me and then all of them. But if they did, they'd let me go. But..." She paused a tear falling from her eye.

> _Young Luna was being dragged on the ground and all her relatives and families we're forced to be summoned upon the Orc's region. They were bounded by chains, forced to their knees, already getting battered nearly to their demise._
> 
> _She was thrown in the middle of what seems to be a demolished thrown room. Her parents and other family members tried with all their might to go towards her but with the orcs behind them, they didn't dare move._
> 
> _Azog the defiler, the pale orc that rules over the misty mountains spoke in black speech. Her kin can fully understand him, warning them of the consequences of their actions at that moment._
> 
> _They have agreed to be slaves and to forever be their wargs, thinking it'd be wise to think about Luna's safety._
> 
> _However, it didn't come to that. She was enslaved and used for games either way._
> 
> _And thank the Gods she had escaped._
> 
> _And as she ran, changing into a wolf, she could see the hopeful faces of her kin, telling her to go onwards and never look back._

All came back to her and she began to weep. Soft sobs we're heard and all she could feel at the moment were the arms of her rescuer, holding her in an embrace as he whispers reassuring words on her ear.

They stayed like this until her breathing grew stable once more. She lets go and brushed the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Then realization shook her "Ah yes, I also wanted to thank you for..." She implies to her patched wounds "for healing me and giving me warmth, food, and clothing" she smiles at him.

The man simply nodded, it surprises her "You're welcome, the food and the clothing were from me..." He pauses as he stands up making his way out of his quarters. Luna remained seated "but the healing was from the Elvenking himself, I do not know how to heal your kind for we have our differences and similarities that almost made us look like we were related."

"The Elvenking?" Asks Luna who just goes onto her feet with ease. 'The medication must have really taken a toll her' Beorn thinks as a smile ghost on his lips.

"Yes, the king of Mirkwood himself" he confirms, making his way to the kitchen.

Luna sets herself to sit on one of the chairs on the dining table "King Oropher, was it not?"

Beorn stops what he was currently doing and takes his time to turn and look over to the young skin-changer of another kind.

His eyes brows raise "That king was slain in the Battle of Dagorlad long ago, but his son, the heir to the throne, had come back with half of the army that originally marched onto that war"

Luna went quiet, thinking over if she should apologize or ask for more stories to tell about the king's heir.

"So no, " Beorn pours their cup with milk and settles himself across the table from Luna "the heir, King Thranduil was the one to heal you. There's a lot to him than meets the eye. He's now a father of a boy..."

"But, I thought that elves have their own healers? I don't recall the late king having the ability to do such. I only know Lord Elrond..."

The man chuckles "Lord Elrond is not the only one that has that ability, little one. As I've said," Beorn warmly smiles "there's a lot to him than meets the eye."

Luna looks at him and he stands "I'll fetch the tray you left on the nightstand filled with the food I assumed you'd be eating in my quarters"

Luna looks down at her cup "sorry about that..."

He laughs "not to worry, little one." He finishes his milk and walks his way up the stairs "After you eat, let's cut your horribly long hair into something that wouldn't bother you in the future"

Luna nods "ah yes of course... And Beorn?" She goes his attention and he turns to look. A brow rise in question.

"What happened to his wife?"

Beorn took a moment to breathe and looked at her with curiosity.

"She was enslaved in Gundaband and was also killed in the same place..." He sighed "word spread like the wind in these lands but the king himself does not speak of her"

She looks at him "it would probably be wise not to speak of it"

"Ah, yes... Yes of course..."

Beorn continues I walk upstairs and comes back with the tray. As Luna finished her meal and helped with washing the used plates, they now proceed to cut her hair.

* * *

They were quiet but it was calming nonetheless. Until Beorn broke the silence with a question that seemed to be going through his head for a while after their little chat.

"How do you know the king Orophron?" He asks as he gently cut her hair with the only available tool, shears.

Luna, who has herself wrapped around a cloth, preventing the excess hair stuck on her shoulders "I remember my parents would have told me that they visit him and he would visit us with his son. And I remember seeing him as well" she ended and looks up at him "My kin's aging is slow, so as our growth. So I might wet him in the age as I am presently"

"Ah, I see, so that's why" he took a moment and stopped to think over on what to say "I am terribly sorry if you were left in false hope"

"Oh no, I don't mind. I mean, who would risk such ability for an ignorant, lone skin-changer such as me?" Beorn has noticed her smile sadly.

"Little one, " he stopped cutting and turned her to look at him "remember that everyone is special in their own way. It is just a matter of time for the others to acknowledge that"

Luna gazes at his eyes. Sky blue, both calming and fierce. He gives her the impression of what a brother would do for its sibling.

The young skin-changer rests her forehead to his chest and he replies with a pat on the head.

Beorn clears his throat "Anyhow, your hair is finally safe. Keep in mind to ask me to cut them as they grow longer than this" the male skin-changer stands and is about to head out to his shed "for now rest, and at dawn, I'll teach you how to hold a weapon."

"Yes, thank you... Brother."

He looks at her for a moment and nods his head, a smile painted on his face and wonders off, tending to his animals.

Luna is now left in silence. She retires onto the grass and comprehended all the peace around her, suddenly drifting to slumber. She was carried once again by the man she sees as her own brother to his quarters, then sneaking out of the night to patrol the area, going back to his home, dressing up, and settling himself beside the little girl he sees as his sister.

As soon as dawn came, he woke her up and began teaching her how to hold weapons he's used, in case she needs it in the future.

And in the process of training in changing her form, while they run both as bears, at one moment when she stumbles upon a rock, she doesn't trip, but suddenly changing into a wolf.

She apologizes but it didn't matter to him for it surprises him how she just changed into something other than a bear. So when he turns back to his human form, he trains her again but this time, on how she'll change her body the way it wouldn't hurt her.

It went well, he often would try to catch her if she didn't turn into something she'd think she should.

And as they took their first halt, and at the distance, at the direction to the way to the forest of the Woodland Realm, they saw a massive Elk on its way to their area. And as it neared, they saw who it was that rides it.

The Elvenking himself.


	2. Flowers Of Spring

Beorn stood his ground, however, Luna crept herself behind him. Hiding out of uncertainty.

The Elvenking wore a crown of woodland flowers for it was currently spring. His robes were the same shade of gold and inside the robe, with the color of autumn leaves.

He stops his elk right in front of them, and surprisingly he was not with any of his royal guards. He was completely unaccompanied.

"Good morning, my lord..." Beorn says and bows, so do Luna.

Thranduil looks down at the young skin-changer "so, the little one is awake..." He says, going down to the grass with grace.

His voice sounded of cold ice and sharp like the blades of swords, giving her the same feeling of snow in winter's night.

Luna attempts her hardest to hide behind her caretaker while Beorn says encouraging words to her. She holds him tightly as the Elvenking walks closer.

" _Manen le?_ (how are you?)" Asks the King of the Woodland Realm, kneeling in front of the little girl.

Beorn looks over to the little girl hiding from behind him and she does the same to him, looking up at his sky blue eyes. He nods, ensuring that it'd be alright.

Luna looks back at the king kneeling in front of her. His eyes as the same as Beorn however more light and cold, just like ice, much like his voice. His hair almost as white as daisies, with a little hint of yellow, while his strong brows are chestnut brown.

She abruptly looks back at her feet, out of guilt for searching his face for... Something, Thranduil didn't really understand. She suddenly answers " _Im maer, hiril nín..._ (I am well, my lord)"

His brows rose up. It amazes the king, for he did not foresee her to speak in his language, nor did he think she understood it. He wanted to smile, yet, letting this ignorant girl know that she had caught his attention on how clever she is, was the last thing he wanted.

"Well, I don't recall the little one speaking in my dialect. Do you know about this, master Beorn?" He looks over the tall skin-changer, rising up to his full length.

He shakes his head "I had no idea, my lord. I do know she has met your father long ago..." He says as he proudly pats the little girl on the head, pleased on what he has seen.

Another aspect that has appeared to astonish him. So they've come across each other long ago, for his father had never gone out without him. Maybe he just doesn't remember this. Although, it is an incredibly long time ago. It was difficult to tell.

He gazes at her eyes once more. They were as dark as the black sea, and her hair as well, however, there was this white strand on the left of her head.

He looks away, humiliation filled his entire body. Clearing his throat, he said "So, as I've seen from you earlier, you're just like him, " he indicates to Beorn "now, _Man i eneth lín?_ (what is your name?)"

"Luna, my lord" she answered, finally looking at him.

"Please, no need to be so formal around me" he raises his hand, ceasing her from her past actions.

It was indeed a surprise to see the Elvenking present today and in such an hour, Beorn then decides to know "My lord, if I may ask, what is the reason for your visit in such an hour?"

"Ah yes, " he says, brushing the fur of his elk "there are Orcs amongst these areas. They might have been drawn to something that came out of their hole..." He says sneaking a glance at Luna before continuing, "I am here to ask of your defense. Make sure these creatures don't get near our borders, they've gone far enough into that grove. I will not risk another day for it to happen again."

It startled Beorn, for he has never seen nor heard how devoted the king was to protect his kin. But he accepts anyways. A new change from this elf was worth seeing and how it affects these lands.

But still, one thing was uncertain for the skin-changer. About to take his steps, he stops "My lord if you dont mind, it is possible for you to simply send one of your messengers and announce this, whatever was the reason for you to say that in person?"

Thranduil's eyebrows rise "Oh, so the little one wouldn't be alone while you're away..."

"But you can also send another elf to do your bidding..."

"Master Born," Thranduil says and slowly turns to look at the man "Are you confessing that my decisions are ambiguous and I am not to trust with children?" His brows began to knot in the middle of his head.

The man held back a chuckle, only letting out a smirk "No my lord, I did not mean ill in your decisions..."

Thranduil eventually gave him his familiar looks and nodded "Now go, destroy anyone that moves in the shadows and leave one breathing. Bring him with you when you get back."

Beorn nods, kneeling in front of his little sister and pats her on the shoulder, then soon changed into his usual mammal and took off into the forest.

When Beorn left it was quiet. Both the Elvenking and this young skin-changer haven't inched from their current position since then.

Until Luna notices something she's seen before. She looks up to the king "It is currently spring season is it not, my lord?" She asks, making her way back to the cottage.

Thranduil follows from behind, leading his elk alongside him "Indeed, why do you ask little one?"

"Oh it's because of your crown, my lord, woodland flowers, are they?"

Surprised that she knows of this, he smiles at this "Yes they are. I assume you've seen my father where this once?"

"Yes my lord, but..." she pauses, trying to put some thought in her next words before resuming.

He looks over to Luna "But what little one?" Encouraging her to continue.

"I am sorry to say but, your crown lacks the flowers needed" a hint of distress was heard in her soft voice.

He chuckles, a little thing needn't be put to thought about that much. But he answers her anyway "what would you want to do about it then, Luna?"

He loved how she suddenly puts her finger under her chin, and to put so much thinking into the simplest things. Things like his crown.

Her head rises and her mouth a gap, enough to say that she's thought of something "Can you please wait by the garden? I won't take long"

"Of course..."

And there she takes off into the house, leaving Thranduil sitting on the grass with his broad elk.

* * *

It was quite a while now, and he didn't even feel the heat of the sun from above him. Probably because he had slept under this tree, his head rested on the side of his trusted elk.

How the air in this area was thin, refreshing, and decent. He's never been outside his kingdom in a while. And it felt pleasant for once, being out from behind his stone-cold walls. And to have also seen what seems to be his wife, looking down at him with the sun perfectly behind her stunning golden hair, calling him by what everyone does.

"My Lord..."

Oh, how he wanted to hear these words again, to feel the same love from someone who'd actually care for him as much as she did before.

But it was just a selfish wish. And this was only a dream. And he was right. But he didn't hate it. He didn't really because he surely thought he's seen the future.

For a second it was his wife admiring him from below, but suddenly, the sun shined so bright for a while and a new face was revealed.

A woman, with a layered hair with the color of black as the night sky that goes down not too far from her shoulders and a strand of white on the left side of her head.

She wears flowers, never jewels in her hair. He assumed she was wearing a silver dress but he didn't get to see it, for his eyes were glued to her pink lips that smiled down at him, sending butterflies in his stomach.

However, his eyes were barely open so he honestly wasn't certain of what he saw. And when he did try to open them if he was seeing reality, he was only sought by a little girl, that seemed to be holding something behind her back, probably his crown. So that's why his head hasn't felt that heavy when he slept.

And how bold of her to take it off from his head, not a second thought of him waking up from her actions.

She sits on the ground, holding the crown he assumed she made with care behind her back. She smiles warmly "I'm sorry it took a while, my lord. Flowers were limited in these parts, " she said her smile began to lack its warmth. Then she suddenly beams once again "but at least I found some. I do apologize that I had to take off the crown from your head..."

Thranduil sits up straight "no need to apologize, little one. My head does feel heavy when I wear it. So having it off for quite some time is refreshing" he suddenly feels the corner of his mouth slightly move up, yet he doesn't mind.

She beams up even more from what he's said. Luna giggles and showed him his newly assembled crown. Flowers of different kinds and even leaves were seen, their stems carefully entangled into the branches of his crown.

He looks at her in awe "Yes, I do know that these flowers are not the flowers of your kingdom, but, " she pauses, making little circles on her hands with the use of her thumbs "having a little more color than the same ones would be a change, would it?"

He couldn't answer, so he sat there silent, still processing what she's said. He understands that what she confesses meant differently but when he gave attention to them they meant something more. He hopes she'll realize this when she finally blossoms like the flowers she'd attached to his crown.

He looks at it and finally places it on top of his head. He carefully removes his hand from them and looks to the little skin-changer, waiting for her to say something.

But instead, she moves towards his said and rests her head on the side of his elk, where his head was previously settled.

She stays there for a minute while brushing its fur with her free hand "Does he have a name, my lord?"

He looks over to Luna, her back facing him. And while he was nowhere near her sight, he smiles once again.

" _Noroth_... It means giant. Every generation of Elvenkings would have them..."

And as soon as he said this, he's heard the soft intakes of air the little one creates as she slept silently on his elk. Noroth looked over her but soon slept like before with his owner before her.

" _Elei velui_ (sweet dreams), little one"

Thranduil did not want to risk the chance of her waking up, but he could not hold on from not saying such a thing to her.

And as the moon rises from the Misty Mountains and the sun would set under the trees of the Woodland Realm, Beorn has returned from his patrol.

Even though exhausted and disgusted by the Orcs, he tries his best to look as if he hasn't dealt with any enemies. And all for the little one.

He walks towards his home, an unconscious orc being lifted on his shoulder. And when he enters his porch, under a tree he sees the skin-changer he took under his wing and the Elvenking, settled beside her holding what seems to be his crown. A little number of different flowers were tangled around its branches.

The little one was covered in his robes as she slept peacefully under a tree with the chilly wind of the setting sun.

The king sees him and he quickly rises up to his feet, without breaking his balance as he could. He straightens clothing and finally settles his crown on top of his head.

Beorn looks at him, slightly surprised. The king was now surprisingly back to his Stoic manner "Ah, so you've returned. How was your patrol?" Thranduil asks with his usual tone of voice.

Beorn tries his hardest not to question what transpired when he'd left "It was... Fine, " he pauses, his eyes traveling from the little one to the king of the Mirkwood Elves "And here, I've left one alive as promised" he gestures to the Orc who was probably drooling blood to the grass.

Thranduil eyes the orc with disgust "Yes... I see that..."

Whatever that elf was thinking, he felt the same hate for these creatures lurking around the shadows "My lord, " he calls out to him breaking him from his train of thoughts "please take the little one up to my quarters, I might stain her with orc blood if I do so myself"

Thranduil looked at him with an expression he couldn't unravel. But he could only give him a nod and held the little one in his arms and marched his way indoors.

While inside the unlit cabin, he looks for the man's room and finds it. A soft sound escapes her when he slowly and carefully puts her on the sheets, thoroughly removing his robe from under her to prevent her from waking.

And as soon as he was out, Beorn suggests he takes and escorts the King back to his kingdom with the orc and probably leave as soon as he's delivered his cargo. Thranduil agrees and did so as planned.

The night ended with the orc whispering something that Thranduil, unfortunately, heard, making him feel somewhat uneasy, and taking its life with his sword.

Thranduil's breathing became unstable however he still succeeds in making himself back to his calm self.

And he could and never will forget its words, it's warnings.

And he realized he has to protect the little one.


	3. The Gray Wizard

Years had past and Luna was starting to age slower, meaning she was close to her adulthood. She's grown tall, fast, skilled, and most importantly kind to all creatures in Middle Earth.

She started to acknowledge that every living soul in Middle Earth is what makes the world it is now today. And that everyone needs to be respected. Well, except for orcs. They are the ones she despises the most from all the horrible things in this world has in store.

And now here she was, seated on a tree's branch in her hawk form, looking out for the Misty Mountains.

Her feathers are the same color as her hair, and much like her hair, one feather is white as well. And her eyes, that were said to be filled with life and emotion, amidst her calm expressions through the years she's lived up until this point.

It was currently dawn and after seeing that there was no one present outside the borders of the Misty Mountains, she flies away and joins Beorn, who stood on a cliff in his bear form.

Luna lands on his back. She's not that of a vast hawk like her parents In their adulthood, so she doesn't weigh that much. For now, she's as light as a pillow.

Beorn looks over to Luna ' _There is no movement outside the borders of the mountains at the moment'_ Luna started as she passes her statement from her mind to Beorn's.

He nods and grumbled _'Is it a bit early for you to scout sister?'_ he asks, sounds of worry heard from his voice.

 _'Ah, no, this is quite refreshing actually. I am eternally grateful for you to invite me to scout, brother...'_ she flies over to his head to prompt him of how great full she is.

The bear hums in honor. He then turns to leave. However, he felt Luna somewhat kept looking for something beyond the borders of the Misty Mountains.

He stops from his tracks _'Is there a problem little one?'_ He asks, patiently waiting for an answer.

He could hear how she giggle inside his head _'I am almost an adult brother, there is no need for calling me such a thing'_

Beorn chuckles 'No, you'll still be my little one until my life ends...'

There was silence from after what he said. His kin was far different from hers. Adult in her family was to be immortal, and he wasn't. He fears he couldn't guarantee her that he'll be beside her in the future.

Yet other than having her to act badly or say something foolish, once he turned towards her, she was already in her human form and gave him a warm embrace even though he was still a bear.

She carefully combs her fingers through his fur, suddenly making him calm "Oh brother, I will cherish our moments together and I will search for you in every lifetime, always..."

He couldn't tell if it was a promise or a wish, so he simply surrenders himself in her arms.

And when the sun fully rises from the mountains, they proceed to go back to their little home.

On their way back, they see a man in grey clothing, a big pointy hat, and a staff. They neared the figure and it turned.

They see an old man, with long white hair and a beard. His face is full of wrinkles and his eyes blue like the sky. He stood not so tall as Beorn but the average height of men.

 _'A wizard...'_ She thought to herself. She doesn't look away when he notices her studying him.

He smiles "Ah, you must be that skin-changer the others had talked about. Luna, is it not?"

She was stunned "Yes... There were stories about me?"

"Well yes..." The wizards say, "Although I am a bit tired of traveling all the way here. I'd like to sit down for a while..."

"Ah come, we'll lead you inside, and I'll brew you some tea..." She says, quickly and ran for the door, also telling Beorn to assist the man inside the house.

Once she was inside, both men looked at each other. Beorn decided to ask first, for her noticed something in the man's look "I did not expect you to take good care of a female skin-changer and take her under your wing..." The old man chuckles.

Beorn huffs and starts to walk towards a fallen vast tree in front of the house. He sits and so does the old man. And once they were seated, Luna comes up to them with the tea she carefully brewed.

She brings it to the old man and he stats to drink "May u ask who you are?" Luna starts, sounding nervous.

The old man stops drinking "Others may fancy calling me Mithrandir..." He takes his time and looks at her "but for you my dear, I am Gandalf the gray. I am a wizard, and it seems like you know that already"

He says the truth. She did and it shocked her how he knew. But she shakes the question on how he did for she has one more thing to ask "So, about the things you've heard about me, " she pauses, thinking through what exactly to ask.

Gandalf waits and she continues "I am no one, I think of myself as nothing but another skin-changer. How does word about me spread like wildfire? What we're they about?"

Gandalf drinks all his tea and sets it beside him "It's trail starts from the orcs, then word reached the ears of the White Witch, Lady Galadriel. Then to the elves, dwarfs, other humans, and lastly, wizards" he studies her actions, looking at either her hands or the grass. Then he continues "Nothing particular, just about where you possibly came from and all other good and horrible things. I mostly just walk pass the horrible ones" the old man smiles and so does she.

Beorn suddenly excuses himself, saying he needed to chop some wood. Leaving both Luna and Gandalf behind.

Gandalf lights a smoke, relaxing and then looks over to Luna "My dear how will you feel if I'd take you into an adventure?" He asks.

Luna was once again stunned. She wants to expect such a request this early. She was hoping to wander Middle Earth when she reaches her adulthood. She wasn't expecting it to home to her so soon.

She wanted this, why was she hesitating? Luna opens her mouth but words could barely go out of it "Gandalf... I am afraid I'm not ready."

"Oh but you are, you just haven't decided to do it yet..."

He was right once again. She did want to go off running into the horizon however, she cares so much about Beorn that if she returns, she's too late to say her farewells.

As if Gandalf has read her mind, he puts his hand on the top of her head "Do not worry my dear, he will be safe until we're back in one piece"

"Do you really think so?"

"My dear, you've been hidden from the world long enough. It is time to leave your nest."

He looks at the old man once again and sees the same kindness she's seen in Beorn. This man has seen too much hell and he still stands today. It amazes her for how dedicated he is to this life he lives in. He's met so many and there was one he hasn't visited in a long time. She can see the longing in his eyes.

Luna nods "I'll inform Beorn later..."

"I already have, and he said yes. As I've said, you don't have to worry too much." The old man smiles then removes his hand from her head.

She let outs a chuckle and Gandalf stands up "Well, I'll be back here tomorrow, I did have just made a stop for tea..."

Luna rose up "And where will you be going?" She asks, interested in his journeys.

"Well the first thing in mind was to stop over at Mirkwood for tea but I see that you've already made me one here. Then after Mirkwood, I'd venture off to the last dwarf kingdom..."

"Erebor..." Luna interrupts him, she sounded so in awe and it looked like she's already imagining what it's like inside that kingdom.

She's read them before, and once her parents came there, presumably to help mine for stones or offer their blessings.

"I see, " Gandalf said, smiling at the little skin-changer "so you've been there before?"

Luna turns to look "oh no, I was not born yet, I've only heard stories..." She pauses, thinking to herself, "good ones about their king, his son, and grandson"

"And you may know now that grandson is grown into a strong dwarf, yes?" He asks.

"Yes," she answered, smiling. Luna had hoped to see him and maybe she will be seeing him. It striker her at that point "What is your business with the dwarves of Erebor?"

Gandalf looks at Luna, seemingly looking like he's found something or is looking for something. He takes a breath "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Luna races and eyebrow "And what does that mean?"

"Well, you've already had the permission to go with me on this journey, what do you say, if we start tomorrow?" Gandalf asks, checking the blue skies.

"And after Erebor? Where will you go then?"

"I believe it is wrong to spoil someone about the fun in their adventure. Wouldn't you agree?"

And on that he Luna smiles. How can this old wizard be ever so funny in his current age, also very friendly? She hopes he'd stay this way until his last breath.

Gandalf laughs, then taking a sigh and catching his breath "Now, we will be departing tomorrow, you'll be needing your strength for tomorrow's adventure..."

She nods. Luna didn't expect to see the world by tomorrow already and how she never expected that this wizard would be helping her get out of her world of books and into somewhere she's not seen much before.

It makes her delighted and yet frightened at the same time.

They'll be leaving at first light tomorrow. She hopes nothing bad happens to either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos in advance owo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading >v<💖  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Pls tell me more elvish sweet words, I might need them qwq


End file.
